Re:Zero Ga Kill
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: Another addition to the AGK archive, after a legendary imperial arms summons a nobody into the Re:Zero universe, he must fight alongside some friends in able to complete an impossible task, but will our hero be able to complete it or suffer a loop of crazy returns from death? Rated M for all the good stuff, future love triangle and read/review if possible


Chapter 1: Awakening In A New World

(Opening A/N: I'm going to try something different, Akame Ga Kill and Re:Zero, one particular reason why I'm doing this is to prove a friend wrong, also I wanted to test myself as a writer, but this is going to be a gamble, but it depends if I get any results out of it. So here's the premise: When a mysterious force brings yours truly into the Re:Zero universe along with a few other familiar faces, but it seems that there are dark forces pulling the strings, but it's up to the group to fight the darkness, and help those in need from those who prey upon the innocent, this story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of alcohol, and lemons, as for the disclaimers: I don't own Akame Ga Kill for that is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro along with Sentai and Re:Zero is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki and Shinichirou Otsuka, what I do own is myself, so sue me! Anyway, let's get to it!)

After picking a new video game from GameStop, I was about to head home and play it, but it seems as I was heading back to my place, but it seems that I was beginning to feel lightheaded as I noticed that the walk sign change and the pedestrians began crossing the street, I too crossed and my lightheadedness came back and I fell onto the street with a speeding car coming, great, now I'm going to die, or so I thought…

But before the speeding car was to run me over, I found myself in a grassy field as my lightheadedness disappeared, but it seems that I wasn't out of the neck of the woods just yet, a horrifying looking demon comes out of nowhere as it reaches into my chest as if it was going to rip my heart out, but instead of tearing it out, the demon began to enter my body, and a katana began to form in my left hand.

"_I've been waiting for you, the forces of darkness are coming and I will need you to help me to collect the souls of the damned and in turn, I shall grant you anything your heart desires, no matter how impossible." _The voice said, and I thought I was hallucinating, but it seems that the spirit of the sword had been communicating with me telepathically, and it seems that the demon that got sucked into me fused with my body and the sword became a manifestation of the weapon that I will be using.

"Alright, I think I'm starting to lose my mind, where am I though?" I asked, and the voice then replied.

"_You're in Lugnica, and I have summoned you here since you are chosen to be the wielder of the legendary imperial arms, The Demon's Fang. I am the spirit of the blade that you carry." _The sword said, and I couldn't believe it, I was in a particular fantasy world where humans and demi humans coexist.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, my name i-" I was cut off mid sentence when I was introducing myself, but it seems that the sword and I are connected at the mind.

"_Roman, I know, I am in your head remember, I know you spend most of your free time outside of work as an otaku, someone who loves to collect and watch anime, play video games, and all that good stuff, I even notice you have a 2D fetish." _Demon's Fang said, and we needed to get into town since we were in need of some serious cash to make sure that I can make sure that anything I needed, food, water, shelter, whatever I needed was taken care of, luckily Demon's Fang guided me through the town trying to find a bulletin board where they post jobs, and it seems that the only place they can do it is in a guild.

I was going through the streets as noticing the demi humans and humans passing through the streets, an elf girl along with a Latino carrying a scythe passed by as I didn't pay any attention to the duo.

"Something wrong Emilia?" The Latino asked, and the elf girl known as Emilia knew that I was carrying a legendary sword.

"That man that passed us was carrying the sacred Demon's Fang." Emilia said as he turned and noticed that I was farther away looking for the guild, Zack without any effort managed to catch up, but when he tried to reach out for me, it turns out it was an afterimage to throw him off my trail, turns out that I was hiding in an alley trying to throw the Latino and elf duo, and it seems that it was only a temporary fix, but it seems that the elf was waiting for me as I came out of the alley.

"Going somewhere?" The elf asked, seems that I just drew the short end of the stick, like the old saying goes, 'out of the frying pan and into the fire.'

"Are you here to kill me, if you are, then I won't go down without a fight." I said, but it seems that Demon's Fang began to make my body feel like it was turned to stone.

"_I don't sense any murderous intent with either one of these two, so fighting without any need is prohibited." _Demon's Fang said, and with that my body loosened as if the stone curse was lifted.

But it seemed that the scythe wielding Latino was right behind me as his scythe turned into an AMR rifle.

"Zack, that won't be necessary, we only want to talk to him, not kill him." Emilia said as Zack removed the rifle from the back of my skull.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" I asked, she then pointed to Demon's Fang as she knew that it was a sword meant to slay the dark ones and the wielder was a champion of light.

"It's about that sword you are carrying, how did you come across it?" Emilia asked, and I had to come clean with them.

"I don't know how I got here, but all I remember is a demonic creature trying to rip my heart out but instead it possess me and the sword took form, that's all I know." I said, but Emilia wasn't buying it, she used some magic to send me into a wall and had me pinned.

"You expect me to believe a half cooked lie of yours? Tell me the truth!" Emilia shouted and there was some commotion among the pedestrians as they saw Emilia have her magic pin me against a building as I wasn't putting up any resistance since I was telling the truth.

"Emilia, stop. He's telling the truth, he made direct eye contact with you, and I can sense when someone is lying thanks to Crescent Rose, and he was telling the truth." Zack said as her magic subsided and I was free from the clutches of the spell she casted on me, but my body felt spent, all I needed was a job and a steady form of income.

Just then a girl with long black hair and red eyes wearing a black dress and a red tie along with a pair of red wrist guards carrying a sword appeared, she then noticed that the sword I was carrying was an imperial arms like hers.

"So it seems that another outsider has been given an imperial arms, I hope you can fight." The girl said and she knew that the sword was an imperial arms, but why did it take form of a demon and fuse itself with me?

"_That girl is Akame, she's from the universe where I am made." _Demon's Fang said, and now I knew the name of the dark haired girl, she seemed to have a god like charm on her, just then a dark souled figure appeared right behind us, and it was hell bent on killing things and there was a little girl in front of it as the dark soul creature tried to swipe at the girl, but without any thought, my body reacted to the creature.

I swiped Demon's Fang at the claw that was about to swipe the girl and kill her, the sword cut the claw like hand off of the creature as it roared in pain.

Akame then rammed her Murasame into the creature, trying to poison it, but the poison of her blade had no effect, and Zack jumped into the air trying to cleave the the head off of the creature, but the dark creature swiped at Zack and caused him to go on the defensive.

"_Poison won't work on them, not even Akame's Murasame is going to have any effect on it, the only way you can kill them is by decapitation, as soon as you do that, ram me into its chest and I'll collect its soul." _Demon's Fang told me, and I knew what I needed to do.

"Zack, the only way you can kill it is by decapitation you need to cleave its head off." I said and Zack dodged three more attacks as he then changed the scythe into a rifle and used the blast to boost his jump as he did a spinning cleave attack on the creature as he decapitated it and I rammed Demon's Fang through the dark creature as the sword swallowed the essence of the dark soul that inhabited the vile creature and the body turned to a pile of ash.

Whoa, didn't see that coming, I mean seeing a dark soul monster just turn into a pile of ash, I knew this was going to a long road, but the only question on my mind was, how many dark souls do I need to collect before my wish is granted?

_"The number of souls you're going to need to collect is 10,000." _Demon's Fang said, great, now I've been been assigned an impossible task.

But I hope it'll be worth it in the end.

"Alright, 10,000 dark souls for one wish, I'll come up with that wish when the 10,000th soul is collected." I said and yeah people might think I'm crazy for talking to myself let alone a sword, but I'm not bothered by it since I usually talk to myself to keep myself entertained.

"Who are you talking to?" Emilia asked and I pointed at Demon's Fang.

"You talk to your sword?" Zack asked, and I had to come out and say it.

"He communicates with me telepathically." I answered, and Emilia then summons her familiar a cat like entity named Puck.

"You summoned me?" Puck asked, and she points to Demon's Fang, Puck then floats over to me and Demon's Fang as he was about to touch the sword.

"You might want to be careful, you might get cursed." I warned Puck, but he chuckled a little.

"Curses don't work on me, in fact I'm trying to connect everyone with a telepathy line to your sword so they can understand it." Puck said, and I had a nagging feeling to correct him.

"He."

"Excuse me?"

"Demon's Fang is a he, and if you want to connect everyone to him, then by all means go ahead." I insisted as Puck reached his paw out and touched the sword.

Puck then used his magic to connect with everyone else as they now have a telepathic connection to Demon's Fang.

_"I trust everyone can hear me now, I am the spirit of the imperial arms known as Demon's Fang, and I was the one who summoned this man to Luganica. But I made an offer and he accepted, if he can collect 10,000 dark souls then I'll grant him one wish." _Demon's Fang informed everyone, and Zack was a bit skeptical about it.

"10,000 dark souls for one wish? Kind of sounds a bit steep don't you think?" Zack asked but I was determined to do it.

"Look, we formed a contract with each other, and I'll be damned if I can't collect 9,999 dark souls." I replied, and with that we knew that the quest to kill 10,000 dark souls has now begun.

But as we began to move, I started feeling lightheaded as images of some kind began to have a series of images flash right before my eyes, it was dark and I could feel the pain of having a series of cuts on my body and blood was pouring out of me, I was dying, Zack, Emilia, and Akame were also lying on the ground dead, I tried reaching out to Akame but the blade that was used to kill us was placed into my head as I came back to whatever reality this was, and everybody saw what I just went through.

"Are you okay?" Emilia asked, and I was back to normal-ish.

"I was a little lightheaded, nothing too serious." I answered, and she knew something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Emilia asked and I nodded, she just shrugged it off and had me as a part of her troupe.

We became wanderers looking for ways we could earn some money, but little did we know about what the future holds for us…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I usually like to keep everybody on their toes for the next chapter, also apologies for my writing style if it sucks, but I'M ONLY HUMAN! That's the thing about writing, no one's perfect, I sure as hell am not perfect either, but you see, failure is what makes a person better, that and not giving up! So I'm not giving up on writing either, this is how I express myself, also if you think you can do one better, be my guest, well, I got that off my chest and sorry for ending it with a rant, but I don't know about you but I'm fed up with getting trolled, especially when people tell you to take your anime and shove it up your ass, I for one find it disrespectful, disgusting, and downright despicable. Not only are you trolling me, but the other fans of anime as well. Anyway another part off my chest. Feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off)


End file.
